Ukraine-x-Reader yuri lemon
by amipy4u
Summary: This is my first lemon story : Ukraine-x-reader Warning: This story is Yuri(girl's love) and sexual reference This cover image was not my own except the texts
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first lemon story, and you better warning this story because it's for mature, sexual suggest and yuri (girl's love) anywhere this story about AU human. I apology that the reader is a female.**

**If you don't like Yuri, don't read it  
**

* * *

You have a secret crush named Katyusha; she has short blonde hair, blue eye and most desire is her large breast. You can't stop thinking about her bouncing breast make you feel jealous because of your large cup-size breasts, but you can't tell your confessing to her that kind of embarrassed. When you look at your chest, you want to touch your breast like felt you want to groping her breast and squeeze her nipple. Suddenly, the telephone rang up and you picked up.

You: Hello, who is this?

?: it's me, Katyusha

you: Hello, Katyusha! how are you?

Katyusha: I'm fine, Thanks. _? are you free?

you: yeah, why?

Katyusha: Actually i'm kind a little bit lonely in here, so can i come to your house in few day?

You: Sure, you can come to my house

Katyusha: thank you, _. i would be there in evening. goodbye

you: bye

you can't believe it that she going to your house like sleepover. you sigh happily while lying on your bed.

*few hour later*

you already clean your room and prepare for a snack and the DVD. You heard the bell rang, you went to the door to open the door and it was Katyusha wear casual cloth and reveal her bouncing boob in the front of you (Katyusha was taller than you). "Hello, _! Thank you for invite me in here? So, we going to watch movie?" she said smiley. "Sure, my DVD in my room, i have a horror movie at all. Do you want it?" you asked her and she nod as her boob keep bouncing. You can't help but blushed to the red. Both of you went to the room to change into pajama and watching movie and sitting on the bed. She was behind you and you felt hot because her boobs touching your back. Otherwise; she is too scary to watching the horror.

About half way through the movie; Katyusha started tremble while hugging your waist tightly, you felt kind awkward silence that her boobs almost squeezing on your back. You gulped down and your heart start beating. When the monster appeared on the screen, she crying louding grabbing on to you for dear life. You hugged her tightly "Shhh...its okay sweetie." you said calmly. You were now used to her franticaly grabbing you at different times. You pushed pause and hugged her. "I can't watch it anymore!" she cried on your shoulders . You turned off the T.V and laid down on the bed, making it so Katyusha was on top of you. "It's okay Katyusha, c'mon." you stroke her hair to calm down, she look at you and her face was super close to yours. Katyusha looked into your eyes. "_-_?" She said in a little whisper. "Yes Katyusha?" you said smiling. When she developed a light pink tint across her face. "This might seem weird." she started, "but I've always wanted you to hold me like this." You bit your bottom lip and look away, turning as red as one of Spain's shiny red tomatos.

"R-really Katyusha?" You said looking back at her. "Da _, I've always had feelings for you." the blonde said, while tightly wrapping her arms around your waist. "Katyusha ever since I saw you at one of the parks with your brother, I-I've wanted to be my friend with you. When you were there, i always felt connect with you." you shyly said. You started to look down but Katyusha lifted your face up to her's. "_...I..I love you." She slowly connected her lips to yours, sending shivers down your spine. Katyusha, surprisingly the domminant one, for when she asked for entrance by licking and nipping at your bottom lip, as soon as you accepted, she wrestled with your tongue and took the lead. She explored your warm mouth with her experienced tongue. You ran your fingers through her soft hair, and you then heard a whimper come straight from Katyushas mouth. You separated and looked at her. "Whats wrong Katyusha?" She had tears rolling down her face. "I-I love you, b-but I'm a-afraid you will leave me by myself."you kissed her softly and her mood quickly changed, "I'm not gonna leave you by my side" you said. She and you quickly got into the kiss more and more, breathing deeply and fast. Katyusha started to slowly peel off her shirt and bent down on you and moaned straight in your ear. You noticed that where Katyusha took off her shirt, her yellow and blue laced bra could barely hold her large breasts. You gasped when you saw her remove her bra. "Mmm...you like this _?" she said with lust thick in her voice. "Y-yeah Katyusha..." You started to un-hook your own bra, revealing your large breasts. "Oh..my boobs can't even compare to yours." you said in a embarrassed way. Katyusha smiled and took your breasts in her hands. " darling, I think they are same like us and...," she licked the shell of your ear and purred out the last word, "perfect."

Katyusha Started massaging your breasts while you let out a small sigh, and suddenly let out a long, loud, moan. Katyusha started to softly lick and pinch your pink nipples. "Ah...Katyusha, t-that feels so good!" You moaned, gasping loudly as she took your breast into her hot, moist, mouth and she pop out your breast. "Now, it's your turn to play my breast for me please" she pleased with puppy eyes. You began massaging her breast harder; she let out moan loud while you sucking her nipples harder, you tongue twisting her nipple and pop out. "Katyusha, Can we try suck our breast each other?" you said. She understand what you mean. both of were upside down while sucking their breast, squeezing their breast and on the on the hand was storking their clit by themselves until exploded orgasm. You and her separated, you laid down and felt Katyusha hug you and nuzzle you . "_...that was best...oh so amazing." She said in a calm voice. "Yeah, it was." You responded, holding her more tightly.

"I love you _." She said looking up at you. You smiled and kissed her passionately. She moaned in the kiss, as your tongues wrapped around each other for a second..then, going apart, both of your foreheads touching.

"I love you too beautiful..."


	2. Bonus: Breast Expansion and Mlik

Ukraine-x-Fem!Reader

**Bonus: Breast Expansion and milk**

You were boring in living room you have no idea what to do you want to hang out with your secret crush, Katyusha and she still love you. It has been 2 days since she didn't call you that make you worried about her, then you heard phone ringing and you pick up.

You: Hello, Who is this?

Katyusha: _! I need your help!(Started crying)

You: hey, calm down Katyusha! What is it? Are you hurt?

Katyusha: You have to come to my house immediately! This is an emergency!

You: Aright! I'll be there!

You were changing into casual in hurry and went to the Katyusha before lock your house. After arrive her house; you open the door without lock it, you yell where she is and she respond in upstairs 'I hope that wasn't robber who attack her" you thought like that. When you open the door without knocking you gasp loudly that what you see?

Katyusha was sitting on the bed while crying because her boobs were exercise-ball size (AN: NN Cup) as her queen size bed than before (AN: Ukraine's original breast size is G Cup) and her bra was broken by growing boobs, also her cloths were rip off which she were naked. "My gosh, what happen to you with y…..your….." you said tremble while blushing like tomato because her breast were bouncing that Katyusha trying to move and it's heavy. "Yesterday I was shopping alone, there a weird cloak person to ask me to try a new milk, it said it tasteful than I ever drank it free, so I drank it. However; my body felt so badly, so I went to my house quickly before getting sick. When I was in my room sitting on my bed, my boobs were growing faster suddenly and wouldn't stop! I'm sorry, _! I should more carefully this time!" she said sobbing. You pant her shoulder to calm down. "it's okay, Katyusha. You better not talk to stranger" you kiss her lip passionately. However; she moans loudly because she feels her breasts getting weird. Her nipples were already erect with other "Are you okay?" you said worried. "When you kiss me, my boobs turn me hot, I think you should do that again" she blush away while look at her with your smirk devil "as your wish."

You tongue twist into her mouth against her tongue while you stroke her breast slowly into squeeze harder. You heard whimper come straight her mouth. You separated and look at her. "I can feel inside my boobs" she closed her eyes and her head lead back while moan loudly. You want to grope her breast so much, also you're kind jealous of your breast size and you did. You cupped and lifted her heavy breast hard up and down, you can hear her moan deep, and then you pinch her erect nipple and pull out she gives boob orgasm until… there a liquid on her nipple to your face was **MILK**. You lick your lip where the milk leaking on your face taste is more delicious than milk before. "_, I'm sorry that I didn't know how to control my boobs started leaking my milk" she panting breathily in and out. You realized her breasts just shrink, which must be you have to boil the milk like a cow. You grad her boobs and sucking harder on her nipple until you can feel the milk inside your mouth, she moan deeply to pleasure her boobs and saw her breasts shrinking and then you can climb her bed "keep feeding,_! Just keep doing!" Unfortunately, you stopped sucking and pop out her nipple. "Why are you stopping, is something wrong? _" she disappointed you. You sigh lustful to cup your boobs by yourself and look at her sadly, she knows how you feel. "If I were huge boobs like you, I would be happy. I'm so jealous that your new breast size?" you confessed her in embarrassing way. Katyusha saw her own breast were K cup than your breast, their breast pressed against your breast to reach for hug on your back. You look at her as her big, beautiful eyes narrowed as she wants to say something. "Since you are here, I feel like I'm not alone and feel safe with you" she stoke your head on the back, you want to crying for her and you getting spirit. You straddled Katyusha's blasting globes and lined your own swelling bosom with the very tips of her.

"Oh... Mmmm... What happening _?" Katyusha said lowly. She was still lost in her pleasure.

"Trust me, Katyusha!i know you love it". The entranced you then grabbed her nipples and stroked her nipple erect muscles began orgasm so that her nipple suction would begin. your mouth became connected at the nipple to kiss and sucking harder. As their nipples kissed, both girls screamed for each other. Milk swapped back and forth between their breasts rapidly just as two lovers kissing passionately. "Oh... Oh gosh, Katyushaaaa! Oh your milk tastes so good with mine! Delectable!" you moaned. "AAuugghhh! My milk!It's mixing! Oh my tits haven't swollen in so long, oh! I'm going to come again!" she moan louder

"Do it. Oh, give me more of your milk! Oh this feels so good!" you squeezed her tits to ease with the churning of both milks together.

All she could do was screaming your names and feel both of their glorious chests fill with the other's white sweet drink with a vacuum own mouth. Soon enough, you could feel your lower region tingle right before you let loose a loud cry to let go from your mouth. And then, in a loud and monstrous growl, the nipples shot away from one another with the force of a rocket. Her boobs shot off rivers of hot sticky milk as they jiggled and began to empty all over the room. The flow was like that of a pressure hose, launching milk all the way to all sides of the room. Katyusha's boobs turn back to normal, jiggling violently from her hardened nipples shooting milk off like shotguns.

"Oh, I can't even hold my flow... Hey _, you ok?" Katyusha licked her lips and looked at you. You hazily looked on at your body. You cover your body by her milk. Katyusha blushed and looked at you up and down. She tried to clean you immediately that she would return from till most of the milk was gone. So, returning to reality a bit, Katsyusha relaxed and watched as her own normal sized jugs emptied.

"You made it, _. I glad you made it?" Katyusha smile whilefinally hugged you that she proud of you because of their chest back to a normal, still her boobs were crushing you on your face. You want to hug her back, but you feel tried. "Yeah, Finally..."You felt a light-headedness coming on. "Katyusha, I'm sleepy..." You spoke, and then leaned forward on her boobs. They were soft and warm, like a water bed combined with a heating blanket.

"Go on to sleep sweetheart. I'll put you off your cloth when all this is over with". She kisses your forehead.

That was best Breast Sex ever!


	3. Chapter 2

**Here the new chapter of Ukraine-x-Fem!reader!**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The New Bras**

In the afternoon; you and your girlfriend went to shopping mall together on outside, your reason is to buy your new bra that because your old bra always broken when you wore on. "I can see that you have a problem with your breast, _" Katyusha sympathized, you just nod your head with embarrassed smile and Katyusha did same as she nods while her breasts keep bouncing. "How many times did you tried?" she asked. " Um…" you nervous. Before that, you had fifth time that you wear the bra got broken in your home and you called Katyusha out to hang out to mall for buying your new bra, Katyusha wouldn't mind for that. "I got fifth time to wear it and broken it out"" Um…, well…-"she cut her word out by you. "Have you done that before, right" you said with confident to her, but Katyusha were blushed as red tomatoes. It's true that both of you were large breasts problem. "Yeah, I'm the one who get my breast problem size" you scratch your neck back in embarrassed way "Ok; we are going to find the new bra, especially you! Of course" you decided to Katyusha. "Eh! Why me!" she asked nervous "It's because your Breasts are huge as me" you smiled as you hug on her shoulder. This is going to be long time for us.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

They went to the femine's clothing; you and Katyusha were searching the bras. When they found it, you and Katyusha were choosing the bra what they want and they got many bras on the basket bag. They are going to changing room to tried the bra, you finally with Katyusha alone in the room.

**YOUR POV:-**

Inside the room; you kind embarrassed in the front of Katyusha to undress by yourself, she gasped loudly as your large breast push off tight from wearing small bra.

"My goodness, do you have no idea what bra is this size" she scolded at you because you get wrong size. "If you're wearing a small bra with your large breast, you can't breathe easily" she tore off your bra and reveals your naked large breasts were jiggling bouncing. You cover your large breast while you avoid looking at her embarrassed. "It's okay, _. We are girl, right? So, don't worry about me" she took your arm off and rise up, she turn your back behind you, you can feel her chest pressing on your back and see the mirror in front of you. "What are you doing now?" you asked her confused. "Check your breast cup size, silly girl" she smile at you as cupping your large breast. You gasped as your breast have been touching by Katyusha's hands, you can't help but moan whimpering like that because of sensitive.

She rubbing your breasts up and down, and then her finger twist around your areola. You can't hold your lust sexual desire body before your lip meets her lip was connected, she just realized something else and she stopped "What is it, Katyusha?" "I'm sorry, I should done in here" she apologize as usual. You face palmed how stupid that you are in changing room in public while sex.

-TIME SKIP-

**KATYUSHA'S POV:-**

"Thank you and please come again"

"You welcome" I smile back to the cashier.

Finally I get some new bras on my shopping bag, you have no idea since when I bought those shopping bag came from? We went to my house. In my room, we undressed our clothes before unzipped our bra until the winds just blown away from the window that I felt shiver to make my nipples started getting erect before my bra tear off slowly. When I call her name, she turns around behind her and saw me were look like hurting something.

"Katyusha, Are you alright?"

"_! Close the window before my breasts are getting exploded!"

She started panicked and tried to close the window quickly until my bra finally tears off and jiggling my breasts with nipples erected in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! The wind just getting me cold like this" I cover my own hands on my face for being embarrassed. But she hugged me to calm down and you did. "Let's try your new bra, shall we" she smiles at you and you nod. Both of you took off their clothes and they both nothing but panties.

**YOU POV:-**

"I have something surprise for you" she giggles. She brought her shopping bag, so you were curious her shopping and you are really surprise that there is sexy blue and yellow Kelly Brook bra for large size. "I just buy these bra for you if you like" she blushed as red as tomato. You accepted it to try that bra and she smiles back. This time, you remember about previous time.

"Katsuya, remember that time where we're in changing room, but you kind almost shame in the public" your head turn around with smirk when you saw her face turning red as tomatoes. You grabbed her hand and place to your huge breasts. "Shall we?" you gave her look of her face lustful and she started kiss on your lips. Her tongue enters your mouth as twisting against your tongue. Both of you broke the kiss. "You want us to the bed, _" she said , You decided. While on the bed, you're on the top of Katyusha.

The two of you tumble back into a bed in the narrow back-room, hands roaming over one another's body with little shame or restraint. Your own gropes, squeezes, and caresses rarely if ever leave her huge breasts. They're a feast for your fingers: soft, well-rounded, and so squeezable. You have a hard time not just sitting there and rubbing them, feeling and fondling their expansive, plush... heavenly... mmmm... Every touch makes Katyusha whimper and squirm. Every stroke earns a pleasured twitch.

Panting madly, her own explorations of your body rapidly die off. Her eyes drift partway closed, and her plush, pink lips slowly part into a mouth 'o'. You can practically see the pleasure from her boobs colliding with her brain and sending her synapses into misfires of thought-obliterating ecstasy. A pleasant-sounding coo slips out of her mouth, slowly sinking into more gradual expressions of physical excitement the longer you massage her sensitive mammaries.

You take one hand-overflowing boob in each palm and shake them, squeezing them together and then apart before clapping them back together to set off a boobquake of epic proportions. The way her breasts jiggle and shake, you could film them and make a disaster holo out of it. Katyusha's breast, while big and bouncy, still sits fairly high on her body for all its size and weight. You suppose she's got tits that could shame a teenager for pertness and a surgically-altered cougar for size. In short, they're a boob-lover's dream, and they're yours to play with as much as you like.

From the way Katyusha is moaning, eyes rolled back and vacant, she's not going to stop you. You lean down to press your face into her cushions, letting them wrap around to your ears, your hands holding them against you on either side. The silky softness of her skin is everywhere, completely surrounding you, wrapping you in a blanket of warm goodness. You twist back and forth, rubbing your face against one then the other, luxuriating in her plushness for a moment. Switching your focus, you let your hands resume groping their twin prizes.

The overly-sensitive girl immediately moans, though it sounds almost like a purr from how throatily it emerges from her mouth. You feel something wet against your leg and reluctantly pull out of her smothering breasts to investigate.

You briefly consider asking her, but a quick look at her drool-slick lips and empty eyes tells you it would be a wasted effort. Instead, you go back to kneading Katyusha's tits. Her gushing cunny enthusiastically declares the desire to continue, and you're certainly having fun seeing just how much pleasure you can wring from her hand-swallowing titties. You grab one hard and squeeze it hard, enough that it's probably a little painful, letting your fingers completely vanish from view, lost in her silky skin.

Katyusha gives an ear-shattering screech as every muscle in her body locks at once and begins to violently buck beneath you, throwing her hips up with enough force that you're nearly sent flying. If it wasn't for the tight grip on her bosom, you would've been bucked into the slick puddle that's formed on the floor, accumulated from the rivulets of girl-honey that have been leaking down the furniture the past few moments. Her panties are completely wet by her violent orgasm, so much so that her skin on her legs is plastered down by sticky secretions.

Inspired, you reach under the drenched fabric and run your fingers across her quivering nether-lips, collecting a palmful of slick juice for your efforts, then bring it up to her heaving bosom. She's gasping for breath, breasts quivering beautifully with every lungful of air she sucks in. You smile and rub her tits down with her own juice. In response, Katyusha's mouth open wide, and her hips resume rocking, this time at a much more sedate pace. It seems that firmness earns violent, thrashing orgasms while gentler gropes and massages earn whimpering drools of feminine bliss.

You give Katyusha's sensitive bosom a slow massage to make up for your roughness earlier, fingers slipping and sliding through her cleavage with ease that you can't help but wonder if she's ever tried breast-sucking anyone. She's a natural for it. You watch her gasping through climax after climax until her well-tended mammaries dry, reeking of womanhood, each time going a little slower and gentler, giving her a slow down.

Eventually, Katyusha starts lazily blinking, and she wipes the drool from the side of her mouth on her shoulder. She seems to have trouble focusing at first. Her eyes lazily room around the room while one of her hands instinctively cradles her sensitive chest, making her moan all over again. Slowly, she finds her way back to you, gracing you with an exhausted smile, not caring that her thighs are splayed or that her cummed-out cunt is on full display. The woman appears to be floating on an orgasm-induced cloud of euphoria. She slurs, "C'mere," and pulls you back into her tits, but for an affectionate, if slippery hug.

She suddenly kisses you. "I uh... I haven't done it that way before." Gingerly touching her thighs, she feels the wetness there.

Katyusha kisses you again, this time long and slow. The dance of her thick, muscular tongue against your own seems to go on for minutes before you pull apart. The curvy woman apologizes, "I can't thank you enough... I didn't know it could feel this good, and I didn't even return the favor."

**OMAKE**

"_? What is this?" Katyusha asked you about those bras has a peephole on the nipple what she holding on your shopping bag.

"That peephole bra. If you want it, i have more" you said in confident.

She sweatdrops. "Why is that?"

You smirk evil.

-THE END-

* * *

I would like to say i'm apologize for this writing has a little bit p*rn

review me, please


End file.
